


Steve & Danny's

by imafriendlydalek



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M, Post-Canon, Really just fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, except it's not really an AU cuz it's canon, spoilers for s7e18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafriendlydalek/pseuds/imafriendlydalek
Summary: Retirement isn't so bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was saying to my husband that they established in the previous episode that Steve is a great cook and now Danny announces he wants to open a restaurant, and he says "well maybe the show will just be about their restaurant together."  
> And then I was like, brb gotta do some fanfic...

“Hey, Chef, someone here to see you.” 

“I’ll be right out, Nahele.” Steve adds another pinch of oregano to the sauce and wipes his hands on his apron before stepping out into the dining room.

A broad smile spreads over his face when he sees who his visitors are.

“Hey, looks it’s Grandpa Steve,” Danny coos to his granddaughter, cradled in his arms.

Steve slips a hand around Danny’s waist as he leans in to stroke baby Rose’s cheek.

“She’s getting so big,” he says to Grace and Will, whom he greets with a quick hug each.

“Yeah, she’s started pulling herself up on everything.”

Danny beams. “Well, you know what they say, Monkey. Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“Funny, Dad.”

“How’s the family? How was your flight?”

Steve listens as Grace and Will recount their trip to see Danny’s family in New Jersey, takes in the smile on Danny’s face as he struggles to keep Rose from wiggling out of his arms, and he feels a rush of warmth surge through him.

It’s been ten years since Danny had announced he was retiring, since Steve had declared that where Danny goes, he goes, and here they are, in the restaurant they opened together, watching their family grow up.

It might not be where Steve would have thought he’d end up, but there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
